Desert Star
by Milani
Summary: I decided not to put a lemon in it. Kira and Lilia are the only survivors when their village is attacked and must start a new life one in Egypt. Hope you like it!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters (Wish I did J )   I've been reading so many fics that I decided to start myself. This is my first story, so I hope you like it. 

*** Scene change ( ) means thoughts

Desert Star

By Tamisity

The sun was setting slowly over a vast meadow on a hill. As the wind rippled through the sea of grass, two young girls laid there enjoying the view. Lilia pushed her long, wavy, chestnut hair out of her face and turned her hazel eyes toward the sleeping form of her sister. She smiled as she shook her, "Come on sleepyhead we have to get back." Pulling back on long purple tresses, two cerulean orbs became visible. "It's sunset already, "Kira asked yawning. Lilia nodded, "I was supposed to wait until the party, she handed Kira a folded piece of cloth, happy birthday." Kira anxiously opened the cloth and gasped 

Inside was a crystal star attached to a gold chain. Putting it on, she hugged her sister. "Thank you Lilia."  "You're welcome, but put it under your dress so no one else will see it." Both girls stood and stretched, the last rays of the sun laminating their copper skin. "Race ya!"  Kira ran off with Lilia not far behind. Soon Lilia overtook her and started toward the ledge and froze. "Lilia why did you stop… "The sisters looked down hopelessly at the large black crater with wisps of smoke rising from it. " Do you think anyone survived?"  "I don't know Kira, let's go see." 

* * *

It was nightfall by the time they reached the village, the pale moonlight and the fog giving it an eerie glow. "Our home… Kira choked out it's a cemetery now." Lilia traced her fingers on the burnt frame of their house. "I don't think anyone survived this."   

Walking around the corner, Lilia heard a faint noise. Motioning for Kira to come closer, both were surprised to see a dim light in the distance.  With no other choice, both started to make their way toward the fire.  

* * *

A group of men sat around a bonfire eating, drinking and dividing the spoil. "Not a bad looting for a village," Hikeem said to Abdul. "True, but this was not the entire objective." "Oh, really, what do you know?" "Apparently, we've been looking for 

some sort of rare treasure with unheard of power." "What does it do?"  "I'm not sure but it must be something to attract that creepy priest's attention."  The conversation was cut short due to the screaming approaching the camp. The group turned 

around just in time to see Lilia and Kira falling to their knees gasping for air. "I found these two spies sneaking up on us." Ramon said. 

 "We're not spies, Kira huffed, we were just looking for our family."  "When we saw the fire we thought maybe some of them had survived, Lilia continued, we're outnumbered with no weapons, what threat could we pose to you?"  After reevaluating the situation, Ramon asked the others, "What should we do them?"  Omar came out of the crowd and eyed Lilia lewdly, "have a little fun, of course." He grabbed her and began to kiss her roughly. Kira struggled to get free as another man tried to hold her down. "Let go of m—"her scream was cut short by the rope tied around her mouth.  Omar started downed Lilia's neck and she clawed at his face furiously. He slapped and Lilia fell, holding her cheek. "You'll pay for that, you whore," he began to approach her again when someone grabbed his arm.

 "Touch her again and I'll slit your throat," the deep, rough, voice growled. Omar turned and paled as he saw Bakura glaring at him. "Sir I was just… he stammered. " "Save me your pathetic excuses."  Throwing him down, he addressed the men. Release the other one and load up the supplies, we leave at dawn. As the men took to their orders Bakura watched as the two young girls hugged each other. Both were very beautiful he couldn't deny that, but that didn't exclude the fact that they knew a little too much. "Follow me" Bakura led the girls to a large tent and brought them some food and blankets. "Eat and rest up, we have a long trip ahead of us." "Where are you—"The glare Bakura give Kira was enough to shut her up, for now anyway. "Thank you sir."  Bakura give a sideways glance at Lilia and left. "Well at least we're not dead, not yet anyway." Kira flopped down on some blankets. "What do you think he'll do with us?" "Who knows, just watch what you say to him okay?"  "I'll try, goodnight Lil." "Goodnight Kira. The two girls settled down and let sleep overtake them.   

So, what do you think? I'm still writing and hopefully it won't take too long to post. Before I  forget I'd like to thank Amber and Alan for their support and ideas on this story.

Later!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugioh or any of their characters, the others are mine though. I decided to give up on the scene change thing; I think it's more fun not to know.

Chapter 2

Little to the girl's surprise, the troops were up and moving before dawn. They had been traveling for about a week now and seemed to be making good progress. According to some of the men, they were about three days ahead of schedule. Then again with a leader like Bakura—Lilia looked down at the leader. He allowed the girls to ride while he led it along.   With his wild white hair, piercing eyes, and most of all a deep rough voice that demanded respect from all around him. (What am I doing? I shouldn't be thinking about him like that he's the reason why we're homeless and without a family. He's a killer, a 

thief, a cute--- get a hold of yourself!!)  Kira sat behind Lilia analyzing the situation.  She was thankful to be alive, but her friends and family were gone and all because of him. They attacked their home, took what they wanted and burned the rest. Now they were traveling with them on their way to who knows where. (Why would he keep us alive, what's he really up to?) The more she thought about it the more it drove her crazy. She wiped away the tears that stung at her eyes. What's done is done and it was useless to cry now.

  The shadow stood over the form of the sleeping girl, smirking." Wake up," he said shaking her lightly. Her eyes started to focus and looked at the man before her.  "Oh it's you um…" "Bakura." He stated. Lilia followed him a little ways from the 

camp. "We'll be in Egypt tomorrow; he looked at her I don't suppose you have family there." "No, all of our relatives lived in the village." (Great.)  Without a place to stay, they would end up as slaves or mistresses that bothered him. (Let's see I can't

 kill them, well I could but….) "What going the happen to us?" Lilia's crying broke Bakura out of his thoughts, he couldn't stand seeing females cry. "Stop crying girl, you and your sister can with me!!" (Oh no.) "Y—you mean it?"   Bakura didn't 

answer.  Lilia stared at him, waiting for a response. Finally, he nodded.  "Thank you, Lilia run up to Bakura and hugged him you have no idea how much this means to me."  Bakura walked Lilia back to the tent. She fell asleep almost instantly, with a 

smile on her face.  (What have I gotten myself into?)

   "He said what?"  Kira was whispering to Lilia. The troops had separated from them a while ago as to not draw attention when entering the country. "He said we could stay with him."  Kira couldn't believe it. "Are you sure, did he say how long and 

what is he trying to prove."  "Yes I'm sure and you can stay as long as you want." Both girls turned toward Bakura who had his back to them. As far as proving anything, I'm not it's your choice."  (Well considering my "choices"…. Oh my…..) Kira 

gazed at the city before her. It had to be at least four times the size of their village. The fishermen were working at the harbor

 with their boats, merchants and customers bartering over goods, a processing exiting the temple. It was all an overwhelming sight, but it paled in comparison to the building overlooking it all.  It was a majestic palace of marble and gold with white linen 

scarves hanging from the columns of the entrance. The inside of the palace was hidden by the shadows. When they got further into the town, the girls got off the camel and Bakura continued to hold the reins. Kira was enjoying the sights and smells of 

spices in the marketplace, the ambiance beckoning to her.  (I wonder if Bakura would….. Maybe not.) Debating the idea in her mind Kira decided to chance it.  "Bakura, can we go to the marketplace?"  "Kira it could be dangerous out there." "I just want to look around; it's our first time in Egypt." "That's why we need to stay with Bakura, there's no telling what's out there." Bakura had some business to take care of and it was probably best if they weren't around. "Alright, you can go."  (He actually said yes, hmm….) "Would you rather stand here with the camel?"  Lilia started to protest, but decided against it.

 Bakura began to walk off. (How much trouble could Kira get into with her there to watch her?) 

  "Well Kira, looks like you get your way again….Kira? Darting hers eyes around the crowd, she saw no sign of her. "Kira!!"  Kira was well underway with her safari on the marketplace. She was caught up in her exploration that she didn't notice three 

figures following her. She continued on until she realized how quiet it became. Turning around she saw three men blocking the street.  "Hey cutie." The leader said smiling.  "Hello, Kira said nervously, could you let me pass, you're in my way." I can't do

 that, he said moving closer you're trespassing on my territory and I can't let you leave without payment."   Kira took off but it wasn't long before she trapped in an alleyway. Looking around and finding no means of escape, she backed up to the wall

 was only delaying the invertible. Kira closed her eyes, wishing she could get out of there. (Hey nothing's happening.)  Standing between Kira and her attackers was someone wearing a tan robe and hood. "Look shrimp this is none of your business." 

"Well, I'm making it my business; the stranger stated I can't stand people that pick on others, especially young girls." "Fine, the leader said we'll just kill you and then get the girl. The stranger took a defensive stance, (They may have the numbers….) 

the attackers drew closer.  (But I have the training.)Within a few swift kicks and punches, two landed on the ground with a thud.   The   leader took out a knife and began circle trying to get to Kira, but the man kept on his guard allowing no entrance. With little choice the leader charged at the young man and before Kira could blink, he was on the ground with the knife at his throat. "I'm going to let you live, but I suggest you find other ways to expend your time." The leader ran off, leaving Kira with her rescuer. "


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugioh or any of their characters, the others are mine though.

Chapter 3

"Are you alright, miss?"  "Yes thank you." "You should be more careful, "he said as they walked out of the alley. "I'll try to remember that, by the way I'm Kira," she said cheerfully and extending her hand. The young man took her hand and lightly kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kira..."  "(Am I blushing? I don't even know that guy but his voice is so… so) Bowing to her, he began to walk into the crowd when…   "Kira there you are!! Where have you been? Why did you run off like that? Are you listening to me?" Kira giggled in response. "Reality calling Kira, are you there," Lilia waved her hand in front of Kira. "Oh hi, Lilia it's about time you caught up."   Turning to the young man Kira began introductions, "This is my older sister Lilia." "Lilia this is the brave young man that saved me.  "I'm sorry if she caused any trouble for you"  "It was nothing really." "Yes, well thank you anyway."  "Let's just go Bakura's waiting on us."   "I' m already here, let's go you two." As Bakura began to walk off the young man asked, "Who's he?"   "Um he's ....."  "Our uncle, Kira finished for Lilia. He's been showing us around when I got separated from them in the crowd." "I hope to see you again, Kira." With that the young man took his leave.  "Uncle?"  Well I had to think of something, Bakura, Kira stated defensively, would you have preferred slave?" "Let's just go okay?"  Lilia said getting in between the two. 

Later on that evening, Bakura walked up the massive steps of the temple and into a room at the end of the hallway. Inside was a tall man dressed in fine array and a flowing cloak with his back to Bakura. "It's very rude to keep me waiting like this." "If I recall, I wasn't hired for my manners." True as it was, Seto wasn't fond of his attitude still it was a minor upset considering his track record of completing his missions. "What do you have to report?"  "The villages were destroyed as ordered and the spoils have been secured in the vaults."  Seto smiled, "Splendid, here's your payment." Seto tossed Bakura a fairly large bag of gold coins. "Any sign of the jewel?" "Not yet." Bakura responded. "Very well, I'll contact you later." When Bakura left Seto went to his private study. ("I've searched every country in this kingdom, where could it be? Rubbing his forehead, he decided to call it a night.

"Kira are you trying to get yourself killed?"  "No, Egypt is such an amazing country I've never seen anything like it before.

" Kira turned to her sister, "can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it?"  "Do you… miss our home?"  "Of course I do, why would you ask?" "You act like you don't care sometimes, you haven't even mentioned it since we left….. " Now were here with the man that took all that away from us maybe I do want die."  By this time Lilia was holding Kira rocking her back and forth. "I know Lilia felt tears forming in her eyes, I miss them so much I think about them more than you know Kira."  They wouldn't want us to dwell on the past, because they're always be here with us. "We have to be strong for them, okay?" "I don't think I could do that, Lilia."  "Yes you can, you're not one to give up so easily." "I mean it's not the best idea to back talk Bakura, but you did anyway."  That made Kira smiled, "I guess I did what would I do if I didn't have a sister like you?"

 Hugging her tighter, Kira settled down in her lap while Lilia looked out the window. (My sister, may you always be safe.)

The sun shone brightly through the window of the girls' room welcoming the new day. Unfortunately, this new day brought an unexpected visitor. The stranger walked in the room smiling happily at the two sleeping girls. He walked over to Kira seeing a stern look on her face. "Um…." Kira groaned and almost kicked him. (Maybe I should let her sleep.)  He then turned his attention to Lilia. (She must be the one.) Reaching over to push the hair out of her face, he didn't see the half open eyes. Lilia saw someone with white hair reaching toward her. (What the…) Grabbing his arm Lilia was a little startled when he shrieked. The screamed woke up Kira and she grabbed a nearby object and took aim. "Kira don't!"

 Having heard the noise, Bakura ran up to the girls' room and shook his head at the sight before him. Kira was standing there dumfounded with a broken water pitcher in her hand and Lilia next to a sprawled out man lightly slapping his cheek. "Lilia what are you doing that guy just attacked you." "No he didn't, she responded looking for a pulse I was just surprised."  "Then why did you scream like that." "Actually, it  was him screamed." "Oh, (Geez, he sounds like a little girl) so who is he?" "My servant Ryou." Bakura knelt down beside Lilia, "how is he?" "He has a pulse, but he's probably going to have a knot on the back of his head." Bakura threw Ryou over his shoulder and walked out the room.

"Rise and shine your highness," came a cheerful voice. "How can you be so happy this early in the morning?" Yami stretched and looked down at the little boy. Yugi  shrugged. " It' like my grandfather used to say, carpe diem." Yami smiled. Yugi made each day a little more bearable. With all of his obligations weighting him down, it was good to get a breath of fresh air to start the day off. Yugi stood on a chair while he adjusted Yami's red cloak. "There you go Yami; Yugi beamed looking into the mirror. As Yami began to leave Yugi called to him, "Remember it's never as bad as it seems." 

 The morning dragged on with meetings and council sessions. Somehow he survived. (Just one more meeting and I'll be free for the rest of the day.) With that one thought keeping him sane, Yami prepared for the final meeting. After the advisors were assembled, one stood up to speak. "Your highness, never before in the history of Egypt has the kingdom flourished as it has now, even more so than in your father's time."  "He'd be proud to see what you've accomplished." (What in Ra do they want 

now?)   If Yami forgot everything else  his father taught him, he remembered this; when the people started bragging about you, except alternative motive. Then another advisor took the floor. True as my fellow councilman's statements are, I'm afraid a very crucial matter has been deferred.  "Oh, and what would that be?" Yami asked. " The future of the kingdom."  (Basically get married and have kids.) Yami sighed " I don't plan on dying anytime soon."  (Even though the thought of freedom from all of you is tempting.)  "God forbid your highness, but one of your most important duties is to ensure that the kingdom is left in trustworthy hands."

 "We'll take a recess for lunch, after which you'll have my answer." The Advisors bowed and left. "You can come out now, Yugi they're gone."  Yugi sheepishly moved from the curtain behind the throne. "How many times have I told you not to hide there during sessions," Yami said crossing his arms.  "As many times as your advisors have asked you to settle down, and you really should."  "Are you siding with them," Yami asked a little surprised. "Yes, but for different reasons true it's your responsibility, but you should be happy too."  " You sound like my mother." Yami said solemnly. He remembered seeing his parents together.  

**Flashback** 

  "Yami…" Yami turned around and ran anxiously to his mother who was sitting in his father's lap. Scooping him up, she gave him a tight hug. "There's my little pharaoh."  "He won't be little much longer." His father had said. "One day you're be pharaoh and have a queen of his own. "  "Will I be happy like you two?"  "Of course you will, Yami, his mother said."  "How will I know?"  "You're know Yami, just let nature take its course."  "Yuck," Yami said  watching his parents kiss. The queen held Yami tighter and began to kiss him on his cheeks. "Mom!! " Yami yelled. The king sat back and laughed.

**End Flashback**

"It's up to you either way, Yami." Yugi said and left Yami to his decision.

Ryou slowly opened his eyes feeling a little dizzy. "What, how…" "I hit you on the head with a water pitcher, I'm so sorry," Kira said bowing. "Oh, that's alright," Ryou said sitting up. "How can it be okay, Kira sat on a stool beside the bed I could've killed you!!" "You only did it to protect your sister; I'm not going to hold it against you." "So you forgive, just like that?"   "Of course."  Kira jumped up and gave Ryou a tight hug. After a few minutes she checked his head. "It looks like the swelling's gone, how do you feel?" "Much better, what time is it?" "Noon I think." Wonderful, Ryou rose to his feet just in time to make lunch." "That won't be necessary; Lilia said from the doorway I don't know how long you'd be out so Bakura let me make lunch."  "Well in that case, Kira extended her arm to Ryou shall we?"  "Absolutely." Linking up both made their way to the 

kitchen with Lilia giggling.

"As much as you praised my accomplishments earlier, I'm a bit surprised that you would question my judgment." The meeting was back in session and the advisors were holding their breath as if they would die from anxiety if he didn't say something. "However, I understand the reason for your concern and thus have decided to begin my search for an eligible bride."  The expression on their faces was akin to a child's on a snow day. "May we suggest this arrangement take place on mid summer's eve?" "Yes it would be perfect for your 21st birthday then all the nobles and….."  "No, this will not be announced,

Yami stated. "I will not be displayed as merchandise all young women will be allowed to attend regardless of class." "Your highness surely you don't mean…."  "I've agreed to your request, but the choice is mine alone, dismissed.  The room cleared and Yami looked toward the sky. "Mother, father, Yugi, I do this for you."

I'd like to thank Assassin and Crystal for being my first two reviewers!! I'll try to post chapters as often as I can. Don't forget to review; I love feedback from readers, later!!!


	4. chapter 4

 As usual, I don't own Yugioh.  Sorry it took so long, but I had some formatting problems and the snowstorm didn't help much either. Hopefully now it will be a little easier to read.

Chapter 4

It had been a little over a month since the girls had been living with Bakura and   everything seemed to be running smoothly. Ryou and Kira had become like brother and sister and were spending most of their time together.  Lilia laid back amongst the wild flowers in the garden and wondered about Bakura. Of course he was more than capable of taking care of himself, but she didn't expect him to be gone this long, that and the fact that he had left her in charge until he got back.  It was probably a no brainer to choose her over Kira, but what about Ryou? Didn't he trust his own servant?  The more Lilia thought about it, another matter came to her. Maybe she was paranoid or did she really feel like she was being watched.  (That's crazy, it's just the three of us here and no one can get in, whom else could it be?)  "Ryou do you mind helping me with dinner?"  "I'd be delighted."  "Kira, you should start washing up." Forcing the issue aside for now she went inside to start dinner. 

"Do you think these are enough vegetables?"  Lilia nodded "We need more herbs though oh and don't forget the rolls."  Ryou began to pan up some rolls while Lilia mixing some more ingredients in the stew. "At this rate, dinner should be ready in no time, Lilia you're a wonderful cook." "Thanks, but would not be possible without your help."  Lilia stopped stirring and turned toward him. "Ryou, why do you think Bakura left me in charge?"  "I don't know, perhaps it's because he trusts you." "What about you, I mean you've known him longer than I have." Ryou hadn't looked at her for the whole conversation, now though he sighed and faced her. "Lilia you don't have anything to worry about. It took a while for him to trust me, but now that he does, I understand why." "To have gained my master's trust so easily, I would considerate an honor."  "Oh, I never thought about that…." "Do you need help with anything else?" "No, I'll be fine."  "Of course, Ryou began as he turned to leave maybe it's more than just gaining his trust that you're wondering about."  (More than his trust, hmm…) Lilia was glad or honored as Ryou had put it that Bakura trusted her, but was there more to that? She thought back to those days of traveling. He was so strong, confident, and handsome. (I've never met anyone like him, so dangerous and yet so…….desirable.)  

(Hmm… so that's why I couldn't find it, it sleeps until its summoned and not a moment before.)  Slender fingers eagerly turned at the pages of an old book while eyes skimmed and a clever mind carefully planned.  Eyes rested on an object above the room. On the wall was a picture of a young woman of ageless beauty. Everything seemed to stop as full attention was turned to the picture. "Do you have any idea of how much I've missed you, sweet angel?"

*Flashback*

A young man stood by a water fountain, anxiously waiting for someone. His doubts diminished as modesty dressed girl with black hair that was a little passed her shoulders came toward him. "Did you wait long?" "No, Seto said holding her, "I'd wait all night if I had to."  "What did you want to tell me," she asked. "I'll be leaving tomorrow." "Oh…" She turned her head not wanting him to see her cry.  "I want you to come with me."  She turned toward him, "To Egypt, I can't it's forbidden to leave the village, my father would never allow it.  "I'm not leaving without my angel."  . The Seto bowed and took out a ring, "and my wife if you'll accept me." Isis gasped, "Of course I accept!"  He placed the ring on her finger. "I love you." "I love you too." The two young lovers held each other closer and met in a passionate kiss.

*End Flashback*

Thus their happy life began or so they thought…….

*Flashback* 

"Your highness surely you don't me to—"The pharaoh raised his hand for silence. "My decision is final, dismissed." He would be without his angel for a while hopefully not too long. (The sooner I go, the sooner I'll be back.) With that he turned to leave. 

A week later…. 

 A procession came solemnly out of the temple the day he returned. "What happened?" "The temple was attacked by bandits, but nothing was reported missing or stolen" an old man had told him.   Going inside Seto was surprised when everyone began to stare at him. He started approached the altar when one of the moaners stopped him. "You shouldn't…."she began with tears in her eyes.  "It's my duty to pray for the deceased, please stand aside. He began to pray, "May you bring this soul to rest with you." He pulled back the linen cloth to sprinkle lotus petals and froze. "No……NO!!!! He held her limp body with tears in his eyes, rocking her back and forth and touching her face. "You're not dead you can't be dead, please love, open your eyes" but his pleas fell on deaf ears as heaven reclaimed their lost angel.

*End Flashback* 

 "All because of him, if he hadn't sent you away, I could've protected you." "All of Egypt shall reap the punishment of what he did to us, starting with his son. Seto smiled thinking of what he prepared for the pharaoh. 

"Tarry a little longer my love, and we'll be together again."

//Indeed, you'll soon be together with her, but not as you suppose.//

Lilia made her way to the garden, sat amongst the flowers, and stared at the full moon. She'd been there for a while now debating with her emotions. (This isn't happening I don't have feelings for Bakura, but if I don't then why do I keep thinking about him. I wish I knew how he felt. ) She rested her head on her knees and shivered. It was a little chilly now, that and the fact that she was wearing a very thin gown. She hadn't come any closer to solving any of her problems. (I should go inside before I freeze out here.) Then Lilia felt something drape over her. Surprised, she soon found herself struggling to untangle herself from it.  "Don't tell me you need help getting out," the deep sarcastic voice could only belong to one person. Finally shaking herself free Lilia looked at Bakura, "When did you get back?"  "A little while ago" he said sitting next to her, "why are you out here so late?"  "Just clearing my head, what about you?"  "I was checking on you."  "Oh." Lilia turned her head away.

 The wind picked up again and sent hair flying into her face. Before she could blink, quick fingers brushed the hair away and entwined themselves in it feeling through the strains. Bakura couldn't believe the softness of her hair.  (Like pure silk.)  With his free hand he began to pull her closer. Lilia's breathing picked up. (What is he doing?) She tried to pull away but Bakura stopped her and studied her face. Captured by his piercing eyes, a tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. He smirked (How could someone be this attractive and yet so innocent at the same time?) His gaze fell to her lips as he began to lick his own. (Is he going to kiss me?) Lilia gasped   (Oh my…) Bakura closed the gap between them and their lips met in a soft kiss. Lilia parted her lips slightly and Bakura slid his tongue in, gently touching hers. Lilia closed her eyes and moaned she didn't want this stop. "Bakura…." He broke the kiss and laid a finger on her lips. "Goodnight Lilia." He whispered and walked off.

That's it for chapters 4 don't forget to review okay? Later!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters.  I finally found out how to format the story like some of the others I've read so here we go!!

Chapter 5

//Kira…//

Kira blinked a few times and sat up. She found herself in a large dark room.

//Kira…//

The voice called again. Looking around she didn't see anyone. "Who's there?"  She began to walk her footsteps echoing throughout the room.

"Hello?" 

//Such a shame isn't Kira. //

"What are you talking about?" 

//You lost your home and your family, forced to move to a foreign land and all on your birthday too that's just terrible…//  

Kira stood still. "Who are you and how do you know all of this?" 

// All alone. //

"That's not true I have Lilia, Bakura and…"

//The only reason Bakura let you live was to get to Lilia. He's just buying time until he can have her for himself without you around.//

(That does make sense maybe…) Kira shook her head. "Stop playing around and show yourself!!"

// Then there's Lilia, she really has you fooled doesn't she? // 

Now they had crossed the line. "Look, Kira began, you maybe right about Bakura, but Lilia's my sister and she'd never do anything to hurt me."

//Your sister? //  

"Yes she's my sis…"

//Are you sure about that? //

(Of course I'm sure.)  The voice sounded closer, but Kira still couldn't tell where it was coming from. "Yeah…."

//You don't sound so sure, but what do I know? //  

Kira tried to shake off the uneasy feeling coming over her. "You can ask her yourself." Kira said trying to calm her nerves.

// Heh heh….I don't have to ask I already know. //

"I think you're crazy there's no way…."

//Thinking comes from not knowing Kira. If you were so sure you wouldn't be breathing that hard would you? //

"Stop it already!!" Kira yelled out, "Tell me who you are!!"

// There's no need to yell Kira, the voice said in an eerie tone. //  

Kira felt the person coming closer.

 //It's just a simple question, if she's your sister as you claim she'll have no problem answering.//

//Just ask her…. A simple little question.//

Kira woke up gasping for air. (It was just a dream, nothing more. Lilia would never do that to me.)

"Kira are you up yet."  Lilia called from downstairs. "Yeah." 

"Well hurry up so we can go shopping."   "Shopping for what?" 

"For the party tonight silly!!" Kira had almost forgotten. There was suppose to be a party at the palace tonight and everyone was invited.

"Wait for me!!" Kira jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

Servants ran around like crazy with flowers, food, and decorations for the ball later on that evening. 

"I can't believe it's finally here!!" Serenity said to Yugi. Everything's going to be perfect I just know it!!

Yugi smiled. Balls at the palace were a lot of work, but the end result was well worth the effort and the event would be talked about for days to come.

"Do you think the pharaoh will find a wife tonight?"

"I don't know Serenity anything's possible."

"I can just see it now, their eyes meet and the crowds part to let them through and the dance the night away in each others arms, she said twirling around.

"That's a nice thought, but the chances of that   are pretty low."

"Actually it was a nice dream."

"A dream you say?" Yugi arched an eyebrow.

She nodded, "I didn't see her face but I could tell that the pharaoh was interested in her."

A glimmer of hope showed on Yugi's face. Whenever Serenity had a dream it usually came true and with the situation at hand it was nothing short of a miracle.

"Hey you two, a voice yelled out, stop playing around and get to work!"

"You're the one who's usually goofing off Joey."

Joey walked over and gave his sister a hug. "I know but I don't want any of my habits brushing off on you two."

"That's really considerate of you, Joey," Yugi joked. "Anyway Serenity was just telling me about the dream she had."

"A dream huh?"

"Yeah she said that Yami met someone there."

"Let's hope so, I heard some interesting information about tonight."

"What kind of information Joey?" Yugi looked curiously.

Joey looked around to make sure no one else was close by. "_She's supposed to be coming tonight."_

"_She_ would be who?" Yugi began to drink some water.

"Lady Anzu."

Serenity patted his back while Yugi tried not to choke to death.

"Are you serious?"

"Like a heart attack."

"Who is Lady Anzu?" Serenity asked Joey.

She's Yami's cousin, Joey began and she'll do anything she can to marry him."

Yugi nodded. "If Yami doesn't find a wife before the anniversary of his coronation, he may have to marry Lady Anzu."

Serenity looked puzzled, "I thought he could marry anyone he wanted."

"That's true, but they prefer for him to marry a person of status." Joey said.

"Yeah, so his noble bloodline could go on "untainted" as some of his advisors would say." Yugi added. "I think it's ridiculous he should be able to love the person he wants to marry without worrying if their family is high enough on the social ladder."

They all nodded in agreement. 

Serenity thought for a moment, "Do you think he knows yet?"

"I don't think so seeing how everything's still intact around here." Joey told her. "We should get back to work."

"Alright see you later." They waved and left.

Kira bounded through the door with Lilia not too far behind. Both laughing and talking about the night at hand.

"I can't wait to get there, I never been to a ball before."

Lilia nodded, "and if that wasn't enough we get to see royalty."

"Yeah the pharaoh, I wonder what he's like." Kira said smiling.

"I heard he's really handsome and….

"I don't mean to interrupt but could I get some help please," said a muffled voice.

"Ryou we're sorry." They said in unison. Taking their respective packages the girls headed upstairs leaving a dazed Ryou behind. 

Before he could blink, the girls came back down.

"Thanks Ryou." They said sweetly giving him a kiss on each cheek, now leaving a dazed, confused, and slightly flushed Ryou behind.

"Women…"  

Sunset was fast approaching and people had begun to head for the palace. Lilia had her hair in a high ponytail, with two curls that came to the side of her face. Her dress was white and sleeveless the top tied around her neck leaving the back open. She smiled as put on her earrings and adjusted her bracelets. She twirled around, the dress shimmering as she moved. A pair of arms slipped around her.

"Amazing." Lilia giggled as Bakura gave her butterfly kisses down her neck. Lilia opened her eyes when she felt something cold against her skin. Looking in the mirror her saw a gold chocker. "It suits you." He ran his finger along the edge of it.  

"Ryou will take you and Kira to the party."

"We're not going?"

"At the moment no, but I'll be there."

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting too long."

Bakura smirked, "I don't intend to."

(I should check on Kira.) Lilia went the other room.

"Ryou make sure nothing happens to those two and keep a close watch on Kira, she has a habit of getting into trouble."

"If anything happens to them you'll know what to expect, right?"

Ryou gulped, "Yes master."

**Flash--- Forget it, we all know by now how Bakura can get when things don't go his way **

"Kira are you ready?" Opening the door Lilia found Kira in the same clothes from earlier.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

Do you remember when you gave me this? Kira asked holding up the star.

Of course I do how could I forget?

You said that you were supposed to wait. "What were you waiting for Lilia?"  Kira turned to face her. 

Lilia looked confused.

"You told me to hide it so no one else would see, like some dark secret, but Kira stood up it's not just the necklace is it?

The realization hit hard on Lilia's mind. (How…)

I had a dream Kira began as she played with the star, in it a voice told me something…..

It was just a dream Kira it doesn't mean that….

At first I didn't want to believe it but then the voice told me everything that had happened to us.

Lilia swallowed.

Then the voice said something that was truly ludicrous, but then I began to wonder......

 "So tell me, my dear sister, was that just a dream?"  Kira walked closer to Lilia.

Lilia returned the stare.

"Why are you so quite? Is it because you think I'm crazy or because you know you're not my sister."

Lilia felt the tears form in her eyes, "Kira…. She cut Lilia off.

"I defended you, they said that you tricked me, and I said no Lilia loves me and she'd never do anything to hurt me." "Now I find out that it was better for me to trust a complete stranger than my own sister!!!" "My false sister."

Kira began to leave Lilia began to speak. "Kira you're right I should have told you, but I only wanted to protect you."

"There's more to it and the answers circle around that necklace."  "Yes I knew but even then I called you my sister, you'll always be my sister."

 She looked Lilia in the eye, "Goodbye Lilia," Kira said her voice quivering and she ran out.

"Kira, please don't go Kira!!!

//Well that was harsh…. Heh Heh and I wouldn't have it any other way. //

Kira ran aimlessly throughout the streets not caring where she went. She just wanted to get way….

Then she felt a jolt. "I'm not talking to you Lil — hey let go of me!!!

"Get her!! Wiley said.

"I can't she won't stay still!!" Biggs said 

"Hold on…" Wiley hits Kira on her neck.

You fool what if you killed her? Biggs looked at his partner.

At least she'll not moving right? Wiley said.

Biggs nodded.

As long as we get her there everything will be okay.

True, but it would help if she was alive.  Kira groaned.

  "There you happy now?"  Throwing her over his shoulder Wiley and Biggs headed for their destination.

"Any sign of her?" Lilia asked Ryou adjusting her shawl.

Ryou shook his head, "she has to be at the palace, and even if she did know anyone around here they'd be at the party."

"You're right; I hope we can find her before she runs off again."

Ryou put his hand on Lilia's shoulder, "don't worry we'll find her."

"Yeah or maybe Bakura knows where she is."

Ryou gulped. (I hope we find her before he does.)

Kira sat bound and gagged listening to the men talk inside the temple. They had been drinking for awhile now and what she heard was terrifying.  The High Priest was planning on unleashing some great force on Egypt and using it to overthrow the pharaoh.  To top it off, Seto was using Bakura to look for it.

   (So that's why Bakura attacked the village. I wonder if he's………….) Kira struggled with the ropes trying to get out.

"How dare you get drunk in the temple!!!?"  Seto roared.   "Get out!!"

Seto looked at Kira with an icy glare. She had heard everything those fools were rambling about. 

"You may have found out about my plans little girl, but it won't matter for long."

Kira tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." He said patting her on the head.  "Good you're here let's begin the summoning."

"You called me here for a ritual?"  Bakura's voice laced with skepticism.

"Think of it as spiritual enlightenment."

Bakura rolled his eyes and sees Kira. "What…"

"Ah yes the sacrifice", Seto smiled as he approached Kira.

"Sacrifice?"

"Yes, a summon requires a sacrifice," he binds Kira to the altar. "Normally I perform this part, but since I have a party to go to, throws Bakura a knife, I'll let you have the honors."

Bakura looked at the knife and then at Kira.  This was the second time he had the opportunity to kill her, and for the second time he couldn't. Wasn't there a way out of this?

"It wouldn't look good if I was late so could you hurry up?"

Bakura looked at Seto and began to chuckle as an idea formed in his head.

"You find something funny?"

"Going to the party late would be bad, but coming late _and empty-handed would be worst."_

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you didn't plan on giving the pharaoh anything for his birthday?"

"I'm not…."   

Bakura continued, "This could arouse suspicion and you know his advisors can't wait for a chance to make you look bad, especially in public."  "Besides… Bakura pinched Kira on her cheek, she doesn't look half-bad, wouldn't you agree?"

Seto looked down at Kira again. She was a pleasing sight to behold, and it wouldn't be in his best interest to go without tribute, however…

"She knows too much about my affairs to be released."

Bakura smiled and looked at Kira, "a problem easily solved.

Finally I'm done with this chapter!!!!  (Jumps up and down) It's a little longer than previous ones but I couldn't help it. (Yawns.) Don't forget to review.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter 6

Scarves of purple and gold hung lazily over and around the columns and the archways torches burned vibrantly accenting the room all around. Dancers and acrobats preformed while musicians played skillfully adding to the festive ambiance. People came from far and wide to take part in the celebration, and overlooking it all was the birthday boy himself the pharaoh. Arrayed in purple and many fine jewels Yami looked on as his guests enjoyed themselves. Entertaining as it was his thoughts traveled back to a few days ago. His eyes continued to scan the room.

"Your highness it's time. 

Nodding his approval the presentation began. Spices, silks, gold, and jewels were amongst most of the gifts. Someone even brought a leopard. Soon almost thankfully the presentation was over and Yami thanked everyone. Then one of his advisors addressed him. 

"Your majesty the high priest has not yet offered his gift."

"Yes, and perhaps an explanation for his tardiness," another spoke.

Seto smirked at the advisors and bowed to Yami. Making his way to the middle of the floor, he began to speak. 

"Your highness it is my privilege to present to you, he waved his hand and a large pink flower appeared this desert flower."

The flower budded and the crowd gasps. Sitting amongst the petals was a young girl. Kira was adorned in gold her skin glowed against the fuchsia dress that revealed her curves. Her hair fell in loose waves while she held a white blossom in her hand.

"Forgive my tardiness, but as you can see I had to ensure that my gift was presentable to you." The crowd began to murmur when Yami raised his hand for silence. "Is the pharaoh pleased?"  Yami nodded and made his way to the floor. Kira was very conscience of the stares she was receiving and not all were friendly. With her mind preoccupied she almost didn't notice Yami approaching.

"Hello."

"Good evening your highness, happy birthday." Kira offered his the blossom and bowed her head. He smiled, "thank you but I believe it serves a better purpose with you."  Kira raised her head at the comment, "A better purpose?"  "Yes, he put the flower in her hair and raised her chin to meet his gaze, to cool the blush in your cheeks."

Taking her by the hand, Yami led her to the throne where a seat was prepared for her.

"Yugi it's her!!" Serenity squealed.

"Who?"

"Remember the dream I told you about?"

"Oh yeah they seem like a cute couple."  

"Come on Yugi let's dance," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out to the floor.

Many others followed suit after the two and soon the dance floor was full.

"Excuse me miss..." Lilia turned around and saw who appeared to be a nobleman.

"You want to dance?"

"No thank you." She began to walk off when he spun her back around.

"Maybe I didn't make self clear."

"And maybe you need your hearing checked."

The man looked at Bakura then at Lilia and got the message pretty quickly.

"Oh I was just…"

….Leaving," Bakura finished, "I suggest you do."   

"What took you so long?"

"An unexpected twist, but for now, he said holding her by the waist, let's enjoy the party."  

The party continued on and soon soft music began to drift through the air. 

"Would you care to dance, miss…?"

"Kira," she said and nodded. The crowd parted and he escorted her out to the floor. As he slipped his arm around her waist, she stiffened slightly.

"Don't have to be nervous, I'm not going to hurt you."  

His voice gave her some comfort and the two began to move gracefully around the floor.  People had stopped dancing and moved back to give the couple more room. Kira swayed to the music while being guided by her partner.  This was first real peaceful moment she had all evening. She smiled at Yami and decided to enjoy it. That was the very least she could do for herself.

Yami watched Kira silently. When he had saved her in the marketplace, she seemed happy and so of life almost like a child. Now it was as though her entire world had been shattered, though she tried hard not to reveal it. She smiled, and Yami return the gesture. From that moment he decided to find out what happened to her and do whatever he could to help, protect, and most of all, he thought as he gazed into her eyes again, to keep that lovely smile on her face.  

The time it took me to finish this chapter is truly ridiculous and I'm so sorry. Well I have to go now, and hopefully you can forgive me and review.


	7. Author's note

Author's note: I'm currently working on chapter 7. Unfortunately I will have little to no access to a computer for the first few weeks in July. You have been notified so hopefully you won't be too angry with me.  Ja ne!!


	8. chapter 7

A/n:   First I don't own Yugioh. Next, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing my story. Finally let me continue with the story before someone organizes a manhunt against me.

The dance ended and the couple walked out to the garden. "Oh, it's beautiful!"  Yami nodded "yes but I hardly get the time to 

enjoy it." He led her to the fountain and motioned for her to sit. "Tell me more about yourself." 

"There's really not much to tell, and I don't even know where to begin." 

Silence.  Kira turned her head away slightly.  Yami winced. (I didn't mean to make her uneasy, maybe….)  An idea formed in 

his head.  He was going to wait until later, but decided now was as good a time as any. 

"I'm glad I got to see you again Kira, the first time was wonderful experience." 

Kira spun around.  "The first time….you ….oh…."  Yami nodded and smiled confirming her thoughts.

"I thought your voice was familiar," she said barely above a whisper. Their eyes locked 

as cerulean clashed with garnet.  Slowly they began to move toward each other, until   Yami cupped her face, stroking it 

gently.   "May I…?" He asked his voice husky   Kira leaned into his hand, "Please…" she whispered. That was all Yami 

needed to hear as he pulled her close he kissed her softly. (So sweet …..)

Yami thought as he began to lick at her lips. Kira opened her mouth and the kiss deepened.

"That little tramp, I'll fix her."  "If she thinks she taking Yami from me she's wrong, dead wrong."

With that, the guest took their leave from the couple and the party to attend to plans of their own.

Lilia sat on the end of Bakura's bed, unsure of what to say.  "So she has no memory of what happen tonight?"

He nodded, "it's temporarily mind you, but Seto doesn't know that."  "However, what happens next depends on what she'll 

do when she does remember. Seto may come after her again and….  Lilia raised her hand, "I don't even want to think about 

it."  Lilia sighed. "I guess I should have told you sooner……"  "Told   me what?"   Lilia began to tell Bakura about the family 

secret, the argument, everything.  (A/n This is the last time I bring up their past, I think I've been putting it in too much.)  "A 

dream you say?"  "Yeah."  "What about her real family?"  "They're more than likely dead."  Bakura thought for a moment "Perhaps." "What is it?"  "Nothing, Lilia get some rest."  

Lilia laid back on the bed and Bakura quirked an eyebrow.  "I'm too tired to get up besides, she said as she moved over, 

Kira's not here anymore and I'll be alone."  "You don't mind, do you?"  "No."   

Lilia scooped over to give Bakura some room.  For awhile the two laid there, in a loving embrace until Bakura titled her head up and met her lips in a sensual kiss. As the kiss deepened, Lilia began to play in his wild white hair. She loved times like this. Bakura was usually seen as cold and ruthless, but when they were alone, he was a completely different person…….  

Lilia gasps as she broke pulled away. She was so involved in the kiss that she didn't realize that Bakura had untied her dress until she felt it slide down her body.  She quickly brought her arms up to cover herself.  Lilia knew that she trusted Bakura, but was she ready for this?  Looking back at him she decided to throw caution to the wind as she kissed him again.  Both let a soft moan as he began to explore further….

A/N:  I know what you're thinking: she made me wait all this time for this!!!!  I guess I don't have what it takes to write a lemon. (Shrugs)  Oh well the next chapter is in progress, and it will definitely be longer than this one. Thanks to those who still review without threats to flame me (You know who you are). If anyone knows a good format for posting please let me know, later!!


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimers: Don't own Yugioh. I think is format is better so keep your fingers crossed.

It was just a quiet afternoon at the palace.  The servants were enjoying their lunch and talking about old times.

"Hey Yuge, remember the time you got knocked into the well?"  Joey said as he smiled.  Yugi turns red, "How could I forget, thanks Joey.

*Flashback*

"Where could Yugi be I can't find him anywhere?"

"I don't know Serenity, but let's take a break before looking some more."

"Alright."

They rest for a bit when all of a sudden…..

"Somebody help me!!"  Came the echoed cry

Joey looks down in the well, "Yugi, is that you?"

"No, it's a kuribo."  

"Oh well we're lookin' for Yugi have you seen him?

"Joey, just help him out, Serenity said as she gave him a light shove. 

"Sure, hold a sec Yuge."

*End Flashback*

"Poor Yugi," Kira said as she giggled. Being at the palace wasn't so bad. In fact she enjoyed laughing and joking around with her new found friends, Yugi, Joey, Serenity and her "other" friend.

(Can I really call him a friend?  Friends don't kiss like _that and he owns me.) Wait, what am I thinking, what could he see in me?_

"Who can see what in you, Kira?" Serenity asked.

"Nothing." 

"So you have a boyfriend, Serenity squealed I'm so happy for you!!"

"He's not my boyfriend he's….."

"A Friend?"

"Sort of we met and talked for a bit nothing out of the ordinary."

"Sounds like you really like this guy, so what's he like?

"Well he's friendly, trustworthy, understanding, respectful…."

"Just like me." Joey grinned.

"As if …" Yugi and Serenity said at the same time. 

"Did I mention that he's responsible too?"

"That knocks Joey out the picture completely," Yugi threw his hand back to show emphasis

"Definitely, but I meant more of a physical description Kira."

(How should I say this without telling them?)  "He's taller than me and…."

"Nice build?"

Kira blushes, "Yeah… his eyes are just mesmerizing."

"What about his voice?"

"It's strong and confident, yet it so gentle that it makes me wonder if it's the same person……"

Serenity looked over to Yugi and Joey who smiled and nodded.

"There's no way it could happen though."

"Why  not!?"  They said in unison.

"He's taken."

  Serenity looked at Kira strangely, "What do you mean he's taken?" 

"He has to marry someone of noble blood remember?"  "You told me that yourself."  "There's no way I'd even get a chance."

Serenity sighed, "Yami's not like that, Kira." 

"How did you know….."

"Marry someone of noble blood, how else could it be?"

"We already had an idea that's who you were talking about, Joey added, and just because you're not a noble doesn't mean he'd love you any less."

"Once Yami makes up his mind about something, he sticks to his promise, that's why he's a good leader."

"Yugi, I don't even know how he feels about me or if he even cares at all." "What if he ends up betraying me?"

"That's ridiculous he'd never hurt anyone." Yugi said.

Joey agreed, "What would make you say something like that?"

" I never thought Lilia would betray me either and look what happened."  "I've known her all my life I don't want to go through that ever again….." "I'm his servant nothing more and nothing less." Kira got up and left.

"Poor Kira, if only she knew……."

"Knew what Yuge,  Joey inquired.

"Yami does love her."

"Why didn't you tell her Yugi, I'm going to go and get her."

"Don't Serenity," Joey said holding her back.

"Why not?"

"The only way it can be confirmed is to hear it from the source, then she'll have no reason to doubt or be distrustful toward him." 

"How can you be so sure Yugi, you saw what happened."

" I'm not, but this is something we can't interfere." "No matter how much we what to help, they have to do this on their own." 

Seto sat in his chair staring at the woman before him. "You want me to what?"

"Help me get rid of that little hussy you gave Yami for his birthday."

Seto wanted nothing to do with Lady Tea, but she was the Pharaoh's cousin and that was the only thing that kept him from throwing her out.

"And the reason you what her out is…….

"She's  interfering  with my future as queen of Egypt!!!!"

 "May God aide her cause." 

"Excuse me?"

"She was a gift and whatever he chooses to do with her is none of my concern."

"You can't be serious."

"Can't I?"

"I'm trying to preserve a noble bloodline here, he could be overthrown…….that would just make your day wouldn't?"

Seto just stares at her.

"Mind if I offer a suggestion for your situation?"

Both turn around to see a cloaked figure in the doorway.  "Well?"

Seto looked the figure over, "and you would be……

"The answer to all your problems."

"Oh really?"

"Yes my lady,  I'll have Kira out of the picture and you in Yami's arms."

"How do you plan to go about doing that."

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, she tossed her hair back,  it's nice to know someone cares about upholding tradition." Tea walks out the door.

The figure turns toward Seto, "I'll come back later then we'll begin."

Seto quirks an eyebrow, "Begin what?"  

"This plan includes you as well."

"I'm not interested in….."

"Getting your wife back?"

Seto's eyes set in shock, "How did you know about my wife?"

The figure ignored him, "That's what you wanted the Star of Ami Valis for right?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't intend to, but if you want to see her again you'll do as I say."

"What makes you think I'll take orders from you?"

"It was only by negligence on your part that you didn't kill the owner."

"The owner….that girl…."

"Exactly, now do as I say and I'll make sure you see your wife again."

"I don't work with anyone who covers their face, reveal yourself.

The man smirked and pulled off his hood.

Seto studied his face, "Fine I'll agree to your terms for now."

The man began to walk out the door and then turned his head back.

"By the way, my name's Malik."

A/N:  Well how was that for a chapter?  (Smiles) I think I do pretty well on this one. Don't for get to review I almost gave up on this story until I got some encouragement from people who said there'd flame me if I didn't finish. (Looks around nervously) Well got to go and see what's happening elsewhere, later!!!


	10. notice

Hey this is just an author's note that I should have put up a long time ago, but with Christmas and a few other incidents I forgot, Gomen (. Anyway here it is: I'm holding off on Desert Star while I work on another story with fellow author and friend, Kohaku Ishtar. That and the fact that she's already ahead of me and I have to play catch up. Okay you know now, later (. 


End file.
